jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Irahs/Archiv2018
Archiv erstellt Lob Schau doch mal auf unserem Discord vorbei, ich würde mich sehr freuen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:39, 4. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :Danke für das Lob und die Kekse! :Ich bin sogar schon seit ein paar Tagen auf dem Discord, allerdings bislang nur als stiller Leser :D :- Irahs (Diskussion) 10:06, 5. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Kekse :Vielen Dank^^ - Irahs (Diskussion) 21:11, 24. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Deine Rüstungsteile-Artikel Moin! Sag mal, was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir für diese Art von Artikel die Infobox erweitern oder eine seperate Infobox („SWTOR-Armor“, „SWTOR-Rüstung“ oder wie auch immer), damit wir diese, zwar nützliche, aber relativ häßliche Tabelle (sorry) da unten raus kriegen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:36, 28. Feb. 2018 (UTC) :Können wir sehr gerne als neue Infobox machen. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert. Soll ich dir sonst einfach schreiben, was in die Infobox rein müsste? Irahs (Diskussion) 09:19, 28. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::Ich habe da mal was vorbereitet (Farben und so fehlen noch): SWTOR-Rüstung. Soll da noch was dazu? Und welche Farbe würdest du für angemessen finden? Ich weiß übrigens noch nicht, wie ich das Problem mit der „Seltenheit“-Farbe geregelt bekomme. Ich würde es nämlich tatsächlich ziemlich cool finden, wenn wir da die Farben aus dem Spiel übernehmen würden (Weiß, Grün, Blau, Violet, Dunkelviolet ich glaube, dass es nur ein oder zwei Rüstungsteile im Spiel gibt, die die Farbe nutzen, so ultralegendäre Sachen, und Orange). Das muss ich mir nochmal genauer anschauen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:10, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :::Das sieht ja schon ganz gut aus. Es fehlen noch :::*"Rüstungsart", nicht "Art" wie "Helm", "Stiefel", ..., sondern Leichte, Mittlere, Schwere oder Adaptivrüstung. :::*"Gesamtstatistik", da wird zum Beispiel sowas wie "+ 60 Tech-Stärke" eingetragen. :::*"Ruf", man braucht teilweise einen bestimmten Ruf bei einer Gruppierung um den Gegenstand kaufen zu können. :::Auf "Klasse" und "Erweiterte Klasse" kann man eigentlich verzichten, da nur durch die "Schwere" der Rüstung entschieden wird, ob man sie tragen kann. Bei "Rolle" wüsste ich nicht genau, was ich da eintragen sollte. :::"Fraktion" sollte zu "Zugehörigkeit" werden, da man dort beispielsweise bei Items von Gree-Händlern sowohl auf die Fraktion, als auch auf die Gree-Enklave verlinken würde. :::Dann ist mir gerade noch aufgefallen, dass in der Infobox "Klasse" zu "Bekannte Träger" wird. :::Zu den Farben: :::*Billig :::*Standard (eigentlich weiß) :::*Premium :::*Prototyp :::*Maßgefertigt :::*Artefakt :::*Legendär :::Könnte man einbauen, dass wenn eines dieser Wörter geschrieben wurde, dass dann die entsprechende Farbe eingefügt wird? Ansonsten müsste man bei der Infobox-Vorlage die Farben dazuschreiben. :::Da wir jetzt eine Infobox für Rüstungsteile haben, sollten wir auch eine für Waffen und Stims/Medipacks haben, da bei diesen Artikeln ebenfalls Tabellen auftauchen. :::Bei Waffen wäre das zum Beispiel so: ::: :::Und bei Stims/Medipacks so: ::: :::Hast du noch weitere Anmerkungen/Ideen? :::Viele Grüße :::Irahs (Diskussion) 15:39, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ''Valor''-Klasse Hallo Irahs, erstmal ein Lob zum Artikel des Valor-Klasse-Schlachtkreuzers. Ein paar Anmerkungen: *Bei Schiffsnamen wird nur der eigentliche Namensteil kursiv geschrieben, das "-Klasse" und der Schiffstyp nicht. *Turbolaser ist nicht das gleiche wie eine Laserwaffe und hat einen eigenen Artikel. *Das erste Wort jedes Infobox-Parameters sollte groß geschrieben sein. *Es ist natürlich nicht falsch, aber umständlich und zieht den Quelltext sehr in die Länge, wenn man jeden Legends-Link mit /Legends versieht, obwohl der Wortlaut ohne es in den Text integrierbar wäre. Wenn man ohnehin einen ACB-Link hat, ist das /Legends natürlich erwünscht. *Abschließend: Bist du sicher, dass es ein Schlachtkreuzer (engl. battlecruiser oder battle cruiser) ist? Die Wookieepedia hat es nur als cruiser (Kreuzer), könnte es also ein Übersetzungsfehler im Spiel sein? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 19:49, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Danke für die Hinweise! Es handelt sich beim Namen in der Tat um ein Fehler. In der The Old Republic Encyclopedia heißt es nur "cruiser". Es gibt keine mir bekannte Angabe zur Größe, Jace Malcom bezeichnet den Kreuzer nur als "Großkampfschiff". Dann sollte ich den Artikel jetzt am besten verschieben, oder? Mit Weiterleitung wegen den Beschreibungen bei den Bildern oder ohne? :Viele Grüße :Irahs (Diskussion) 20:02, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::Wenn es schon Links und einen Grund (wie einen Übersetzungsfehler) dazu gibt, kann man ruhig eine Weiterleitung lassen. Flaggschiff würde ich übrigens nur bei einem konkreten Schiff sagen, beim Klassenartikel hab' ich das jetzt als Kommandoschiff geschrieben. Theoretisch ist es beim Modell ja nicht absehbar, dass es einen Flottenverband unter sich hat. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 20:11, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Keks Was, es ist nicht Halloween? Mir egal, die Kekse fehlen in deiner Sammlung noch. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:08, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :"this will make a fine addition to my collection"^^ - Irahs (Diskussion) 20:11, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Anerkennung Enjoy! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:12, 28. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Dankeee :D – Irahs (Diskussion) 21:08, 28. Okt. 2018 (UTC)